Lambent
The Lambent are a mutated variant of the Locust, created from prolonged exposure to immulsion. There have only been three breeds of Lambent shown so far. The Lambent share the same technology, armor, weapons, and Drones share the same appearance. Most Lambent differ in behavior, appearance, and death from Locust. The Lambent are first introduced in the first Gears of War, and are futher shown in Gears of War 2.Also another note is when Marcus is standing over some recently killed lambent drones in act 5 it seems if some kind of lambent energy leaves the corpses bodies and moves across the floor and up a rock face into another group of living lambent drones.The causes and the reasons behind this are completely theoretical as it has only been seen to happen once near the end of gears of war 2 and has not been explained. Lambent Wretches Health: Casual= 75HP, Hardcore= 200HP, Insane= 200HP A new kind of Wretch that has become lambent after direct exposure to Imulsion. Due to the volatility of Imulsion, this kind of Wretch is called a "Dark" or "Lambent Wretch" and explodes when killed, injuring if not killing players who are too close, making them extremely dangerous. They also have more health than the common Wretch on Insane and Hardcore difficulties. These Wretches, because of their greater health, should not be beaten down using melee attacks. It is possible, but if attempts are made, the player is recommended to constantly roll and evade both the Wretch's own melee attack or the explosion. Dark/Lambent Wretches also kill one another when they explode too close to each other, causing chain reactions, sometimes clearing entire rooms. Players, if too close, should melee, then immediately dive away. Whatever you do, however, do not Chainsaw a Lambent Wretch. It will blow up in your face, sometimes causing severe damage, or even death depending on the difficulty. During storms, these Wretches have the unnerving tendency to seemingly appear out of thin air during flashes of lightning. A Dark Wretch's sudden appearance is often accompanied by it's blood curdling scream. Appearances Lambent Wretches first appear in the Act 3 chapter, Downpour. They are seen in the rest of Act 3 (except for Tip of the Iceberg, making way for Therons) as well as in the later parts of the Train Wreck chapter onboard the Tyro Pillar. Lambent Drone A variant of the Locust Drone. Lambent Drones are the most used force of the Lambent. Lambent Drone's appearance slightly differs from that of a regular drone. They do not explode when killed, instead when killed their glowing immulsion tainted blood flees from their bodies to an unknown location, for unknown purpose. Lambent Brumak Created when a Brumak is exposed to immulsion for a short time. When turning Lambent it sheds its armor, grows tentacles, grows a second head out of its mouth, becomes more aggressive, muscular, deadly, and explodes when destroyed. Only one Lambent Brumak has been shown. The Lambent Brumak is similar in appearance to the Sire. Can only be killed with the Hammer of Dawn.